


The Ways Asami Knows

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: The many ways in which Akihito shows that he loves Asami. Drabbles focusing on Asami's POV





	1. 1.

You’re already half asleep when you feel the mattress dip beside you.

 

A couple of seconds later an arm snakes around your bare stomach. 

 

You respond to the touch by wrapping your own arms round the small frame that has disturbed your sleep.

 

“Are you cold again?” You ask with your eyes closed, recalling the excuse he gave you yesterday for crawling into your bed in the middle of the night.

 

“Shut up!” Akihito replies seemingly offended, and you chuckle in reply; a low, comforting sound that encourages the young man to draw closer to you.

 

“I… like your mattress better than mine.”

 

Now there’s a half assed excuse you haven’t heard before! 

 

Curiosity gets the better of you and you open your eyes and lift your head just enough so you can stare at the one resting on your chest. 

 

Akihito’s cheeks are flaming red.

 

You say the words he cannot bring himself to say out loud. “You like sleeping by my side.” But you don’t voice them out loud either. You know doing it would mortify Akihito.

 

Instead your hand comes up to ruffle his hair in silence and you instantly feel Akihito relax against your hold.

 

As you both drift off to sleep you secretly wonder what new excuse he’ll come up with tomorrow night…


	2. 2.

You can taste the alcohol in his mouth.

 

Lemon vodka… with an underlying hint of frustration.

 

You know Akihito’s pissed-off, of course. He’s far too transparent for you not to notice.

 

So why is he currently venting his anger by mercilessly attacking your lips?

 

You suspect the fact he spotted actress Azumi Ryouko flirting with you at the fundraising gala you and Akihito just left might have something to do with it...

 

You’re not complaining about the treatment you’re receiving though. After all, a jealous Takaba Akihito is always an entertaining sight to behold.   

 

Your back sinks deeper into the limo’s backseat, allowing Akihito to straddle your waist without breaking your kiss.

 

Your hands grab onto his behind pulling him even closer to you, and you revel at the moan that escapes his lips when your groin suddenly rubs against his own.

 

You know Akihito wants you to take him. Right now. With no restrains.

 

His breath is already coming out ragged and he doesn’t even put up the usual fight when you start to slowly undress him.

 

Instead he curses against your lips when his hands are unable to undo the intricate knot on your tuxedo’s bow tie.

 

Come tomorrow morning, you have a feeling he’s going to try to blame this entire ‘episode’ on the vodka, but you know he’s not inebriated. Akihito’s perfectly conscious of his actions at the moment. He just wants you to think otherwise.

 

Smirking, you push his clumsy hands aside and undo the knot yourself; the action momentarily breaking your kiss.

 

Your eyes meet briefly and you can tell he knows you’re thoroughly amused by his behavior.

 

“What?” He asks you defiantly.

 

God, you could live off of the fire in his eyes.

 

“No need to feel so jealous, Akihito.” You decide to tease him. “Azumi Ryouko is not really my type.”

 

“ _Me_ , jealous? !... _As if_!” He retorts indifferently, but his face turns awfully red.

 

You’re about to tease him further but he beats you to it, silencing your words with another kiss.

 

“ _Right...”_ You think amused. “ _As if…”_


	3. 3.

The door to your hotel room closes with a soft click behind you and you breathe out a sigh of relief.

 

The day has been far too long. How many business meetings have you attended?

 

You’re far too tired to remember at this point. The only thing on your mind at the moment is your desire for a relaxing shower and for at least 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep.

 

…Not that you’re very hopeful that will happen.

 

You’ve been in Hawaii for close to a week now, but your internal clock is still off. You still wake up in the middle of the night, your stomach grumbling with hunger, craving a decent and fulfilling meal as if it were lunchtime.

 

Maybe it’s because you’re getting older, but you have a feeling you’ve dealt with travelling and jetlag a lot better in the past.

 

You’re already shirtless and on your way to the shower room when your cellphone comes to life, buried under the discarded clothes you carelessly tossed on top of your hotel bed.

 

You curse under your breath, hoping it’s not Kirishima wanting to go through your agenda for tomorrow one last time, but then you pick up your iPhone and when your eyes fall on the caller ID, one side of your lips curls upwards in what resembles a smile.

 

“Asami here.” You say towards the speaker.

 

An unsteady voice greets you from the other side of the line.

 

“H-Hey…”

 

Your smile broadens, but your voice manages to mask your amusement. “Hello to you too, Akihito.” You say calmly.

 

“So…it’s 9 pm…”

 

“Is it? It’s 2 am here.”

 

“Ah, sorry. Did I wake you up?”

 

“Not at all. I just got back to my hotel room.”

 

“O-Oh.”

 

“I had a late meeting.” You add, before the younger man gets any wrong ideas in his head. “So to what do I owe the pleasure of your call, Takaba?”

 

“I-I don’t know! You’re the one who told me to call you every night at 9.”

 

“And yet, correct me if I’m wrong, this is the first time you’ve actually acquiesced to the demand.”

 

Akihito does not reply to this but you are willing to bet a portion of your wealth that he is at this very moment sticking his tongue out at the phone.

 

“So is my penthouse still in one piece?” You ask, more to tease him than anything else.

 

“Of course it is!” Akihito answers back offended, only to add a moment later: “Although…now that you’ve mentioned it…”

 

You frown instantly. “What happened?”

 

“Well, my friend Takato had an extra bucket of paint lying around, you see; from when he painted his son’s bedroom. You remember little Hiroto, right? The toddler I babysat for a couple of months ago.”

 

How could you forget? The kid’s annoying crying voice still rings in your ears from time to time.

 

“Akihito.” You say; your tone in itself a warning.

 

“I mean, I understand bright yellow might seem like a daunting color at first for most people.”

 

“Akihito.”

 

“But I really thought your bedroom could use a splash of color here and there, you know? Bear in mind though, I still need to give the walls an extra coat of paint, but I think you’re going to like it…probably.”

 

“Akihito!”

 

The sound of his laughter startles you.

 

“Did I scare you? Relax Asami-sama. I’m just joking. Your house looks exactly how you’ve left it.”

 

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

 

“You better be joking, alright.” You tell him. “Otherwise I’ll use your body as a paintbrush and paint the bedroom white again."  

 

“Ha ha ha.” Akihito laughs sarcastically. “How funny.”

 

“I wasn’t attempting to be funny.”

 

This time you can hear him blowing a raspberry at you.

 

“On second thought,” You tease him further. “The prospect of watching you trying to rub all of that paint off of your skin might be somewhat fun. Have I mentioned you’d be naked at the time? No point in ruining clothes after all.”

 

“Keep dreaming old man.” Akihito retorts automatically, making you laugh.

 

Silence eventually falls between the two of you, but not of an uncomfortable type. Instead, you have an odd feeling Akihito is gathering up the courage to ask you something, but it’s your voice that ends up being heard first.

 

“So how have you been?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You having been getting yourself in trouble, have you?”

 

You hear him snicker on the other side of the line. “Why do you bother asking? Haven’t you been getting daily reports on what I’ve been up to from your bodyguard? That blond guy is worse than a leech. I can’t shake him off no matter how much I try.”

 

You make a mental note to remind yourself to give Suoh a bonus with his next paycheck. Managing not to lose sight of Takaba Akihito’s whereabouts is quite a feat after all. “I was trying to be polite and ask you directly, Akihito.” You tell him.

 

“I’m fine!”

 

The slight edge in his voice tells you otherwise.

 

“You don’t sound ‘fine’.” You retort when you hear him sigh.

 

“It’s nothing…” He says, but you can instantly tell he’s not being truly honest.

 

“Akihito.”

 

“I’m just bored I guess.” The young man finally confesses. “It’s been raining nonstop, work has been slow this week, and this house is too freaking big for one person.”

 

“I told you you could invite your friends over.” You say, but then remember: “But the secret room is off limits to guests.”

 

“As if I’d ever show that room to my friends, you perverted old man!” He bites back, and you chuckle in reply.

 

“Hey Asami…” Akihito says once your chuckles die down.

 

“What is it?”

 

“So…hum…when are you coming back home?” He asks you in an almost inaudible voice.

 

You can’t deny his question surprises you.

 

“What’s the matter, Akihito? Do you miss me already?” You ask, and you know he can tell you’re on the brink of laughter again.

 

“You wish!” He replies offended. “I-I need to go grocery shopping, ok? I-I just need to know if I have to buy food for you as well this week. I don’t want to buy a tone of food and have it go to waste because you’re not here to eat it, you know.”

 

Although the temptation to expose his half-assed lie is great, you manage to control yourself.

 

“I’ll be home the day after tomorrow.”

 

“Really? That’s great!” Akihito retorts excited, realizing a second too late that he’s voiced the words out loud. “Huh, I mean… ok, _whatever_.” He quickly corrects himself. “I guess I should buy food for you too then.”

 

Your grin is the size of a planet by now. “I guess you should.”

 

“Alright then…see you in 2 days.”

 

“Just one last thing Akihito.”

 

“Huh? What is it?”

 

“You _really_ have to start learning how to lie more convincingly.”

 

The line goes silent for a few moments, and you find yourself wishing you were there by his side, witnessing live his no doubt flabbergasted expression.

 

“You know what? !” Akihito’s voice suddenly explodes. “You can buy your own damn food! !”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

“I hate you, stupid Asami!”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“Argh!”

 

And the line goes dead.

 

You pull the iPhone away from your assaulted ear, rubbing it with your free hand and stare at the gadget’s display screen.

 

“5,…4,…3,” You countdown under your breath. “…2,…1…”

 

Akihito’s caller ID pops up on the screen again, as the iPhone starts ringing.

 

“Not done with the insults, are you?” You ask him, when you pick up the call, unable to mask your amusement this time.

 

 “I forgot to wish you goodnight….So… GOODNIGHT!”

 

“Goodnight to you too, Akihito.”

 

“Thanks. And by the way, I didn’t mean to call you stupid. Sorry!”

 

“Apology accepted.”

 

“But I really _do_ hate you…sometimes.”

 

“Again,... you should _really_ work on how to deliver lies convincingly.”

 

You can still hear him cursing on the other side of the line, when he abruptly slams the phone down, cutting the connection for good this time.

 

Grinning, you throw your iPhone back on top of the pile of clothes and resume your walk towards the shower room. Even _you_ agree that you taunted Akihito a bit too much just now, and that the young man will no doubt greet you with the scowl of the century when you arrive back home, but you’ll find a way to make it up to him…you always do.


End file.
